1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of driving the same, and more particularly, to a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) and/or a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various power devices include a device for controlling a current flow by ON/OFF switching thereof, e.g., a power device. The efficiency of a power device may depend on efficiency of the power device in the power transform system.
Many power devices commercialized at present are silicon (Si)-based power Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) and Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs). However, it may be difficult to increase the efficiency of a silicon-based power device due to the physical properties of silicon, and limitations from some manufacturing processes, and so forth. To overcome these limitations, research and development for increasing transform efficiency by applying a III-V group compound semiconductor to a power device has been conducted. In association with this, a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) using a heterojunction structure of a compound semiconductor has attracted attention.
An HEMT may include semiconductor layers having different electrical polarization characteristics. In a HEMT, a semiconductor layer having a relatively high polarizability may induce a two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) in another semiconductor layer attached thereto, and the 2DEG may have high electron mobility.